My Step-Sister is a babe
by MatthewEspinosaIsMine
Summary: Jake finally shows his inner love for Suze Rated M for SEXUAL CONTENT, DO NOT READ UNLESS A MATURE TEEN OR OLDER
1. Chapter 1

She was in a black and white striped bikini and she looked stunning. I always admired her gorgeous face and body but now all I could think about was spreading those legs and fucking the shit out of her right here on the hammock. As if she read my thoughts, Suze lifted her left leg up and placed it down over my right shoulder as we faced each other. Those long, tanned legs were now pressed on either shoulder, hugging my neck. They were so smooth and the sight in front of me didn't help the dirty thoughts I now had for her.

Her tits were round and firm, not sagging in the slightest and I found it hard to maintain concentration and make eye contact. I don't know if it was on purpose but she was moving her hips up and back slowly, softly grinding on me. As hard as I tried, this sent me into overdrive and my dick began expanding rapidly in my board shorts. I didn't know if she could feel it or not but I prayed she couldn't.

She kept talking throughout but I had completely zoned out. Suddenly she stopped and lifted her head off the hammock to look down at my boardshorts. "Fuck, she felt it" I screamed in my head. It was hard not to though, I was fully erect.

My dick is pretty long and pretty thick and was now jammed up hard into my step sisters pussy, barely separated by a millimetres of fabric from my boardies and her bikini bottoms. There was no way I was waiting around to see the reaction on her face as I pushed her legs off my shoulders and jumped up off the hammock.

I sat in my room watching movies on my laptop in an attempt to put off the inevitable. Dad went back down the beach with Helen after lunch but I lied to get out of it saying I needed to stay out of the sun to avoid getting burnt more.

I retreated back to my movie and forgot about the troubles that lay ahead that night. About an hour later I heard the screen door open and shut. I assumed dad was home but heard a different voice calling my name.

"Shit its Suze!" I shouted in my head. Thankfully "Hey I'm up here" came out rather than shit its Suze.

"Hey, just came to check on that sunburn of yours. Your dad said that's probably why we missed you on the beach this morning. Looks alright to me" she said with a smirk sitting down on the edge of my bed.

She had on one of her many short dresses that she wore over her bikini to the beach and around the house. This particular one was my favourite. It was white and cut off high on her thighs. For some reason it made those perfectly toned legs look even longer than usual, and always got her every guy's attention on the beach as we walked past. The dress had buttons the length of the way up, which allowed her to rip it off easily. She had all these done up however which gave me the impression she wasn't comfortable being there.

"Look Suze, I'm so sorry for this morning on the hammock. I know you probably feel weird being around me now and I don't blame you. Please don't tell Helen or my Dad..."

"Hey relax Jake" cutting me off. She moved the computer onto the bedside table and took its place on my lap.

Looking down at me through those hazel eyes she whispered, "I won't".

What happened next was completely unexpected. Wrapping her arms around my shoulders she leant in and kissed me ever so softly on the cheek. I pulled her closer into a hug with those perfect tits now pressed tight up against my chest and neck. My hands were now supporting her lower back and ass as she began slowly grinded back and forth on my swiftly growing erection.

Her kisses were getting closer and closer to my mouth until after what seemed like an eternity, she planted the softest, sweetest peck right on my awaiting continued grinding gently on my lap as I slipped my tongue in her mouth. She let out the faintest moan and then freed her arms from hugging me. They moved to the top of her dress where she began un-clicking each of the buttons, one by one.

She released from the kiss and leant back, biting on her lip seductively as she continued with the buttons. Omg she was driving me wild, never has she looked as sexy.

My hands moved along her smooth legs to her hips as the dress peeled away, leaving her in the same black and white stripped bikini before. I smirked and moved my hands up to cup her tits. "After this morning I knew this bikini would be a winner", she giggled as I continued massaging her breasts. I almost lost it on the spot.

They were so round and firm, I could have sat there all day, with this beautiful girl on top of me, gently playing with her tits.

I rolled us over so that I was now on top in the missionary position, looking down into that gorgeous face, smiling back up at me. I had one arm underneath, supporting her as I leant down and resumed making out with my goddess of a step sister. I then slowly moved my body down, gently kissing her neck and down to her tits.

She took her bikini top off to reveal the most perfect set of breasts I had ever seen. If she wasn't 16, it wouldn't have taken much to persuade me that they were fake. .

Suze had her hand clutching the back of my head, forcing it down against her chest as I went to town on those gorgeous tits. I swirled my tongue around her protruding mounds and gently nibbled on the tips. I switched sides and my efforts were being rewarded by her moans of 's legs were now wrapped tightly around my lower back as she began humping me from below. As amazing as that felt, I wanted those perfect legs of hers spread.

I reluctantly left her breasts and began kissing down her flat belly. Her belly button was pieced and my tongue flicking against it brought out the loudest moans yet. "Oh Jake.."

Suze was now massaging both her breasts in a circular motion, with her eyes clenched shut. There, on my bed, was my step-sister with nothing but a pair of bikini bottoms on and my God did she look stunning

I put my hands around the top of her bottoms and gently began to pull them down. She sat up, allowing me to get them off easier. At the same time her hands moved to the bottom of my shirt and quickly ripped it off over my head.

A looked down at my beautiful, naked, step sister for the first time. She bit her lip as her right hand gently stroked down my pecks and abs, supporting herself with her left arm. Her touch felt amazing and tickled on my skin but I couldn't take it any longer, I had to taste that perfect pussy.

I playfully pushed her back down onto her back as I positioned my head between her legs. I slowly started to use one hand to massage her lower abdomen and the other to massage her pussy. I started lightly stroking her with just my thumb and made sure I used soft circular motions on her clitoris. I had never done anything like this before but I had read way to many issues of Penthouse Letters to not know what would make her feel good. It didn't take long for her to get wet and then I started slipping my thumb up in between her pussy lips and slowly working to get her as turned on as possible.

She was getting wetter by the second, and my bed sheets were now absorbing her juices.

She responded in the last way I expected. She started to move her hips in a rocking motion and moved her right hand to the back of my head and held it where it was.

By now she was extremely wet so I progressed from simply rubbing her pussy to actually, carefully, inserting my middle finger. I did it slowly so I wouldn't hurt her and started to slowly slip it in and out while using my thumb to rub her clit. Her breathing started getting very fast and shallow. I couldn't see her face but could tell from the sounds that she was getting close to her first orgasm. "Oh jake, baby... Right there, ye... Ye!"

It hit just a moment later and damn did it hit hard. She put both hands on my head and pulled me into her chest and arched her back so that her hips came off the bed while at the same time clamping her knees together, trapping my hand between her legs. I kept my finger buried inside of her and kept working her clit with my thumb while she struggled to stay quite and shook for close to a minute.

"Oh Jake! Im cumming! Oh god mmmmm" Suze moaned

Once it passed she fell back to the bed and her hands fell beside her. I lay there next to her, my hand resting on her pussy and propped up next to her just stared at her in her natural glory.

**Suze's POV**

Jake kissed my neck as he glided his hard cock into my pussy. I screamed in pleasure and squeezed my thighs together as he fucked me.

"Yes! Harder! Yes, fuck me! Don't stop!" I yelled as he pounded harder and harder into me. He stopped fucking my pussy and put his cock in my ass. It hurt for a second but the pain was soon replaced with pleasure. I had never felt so amazing in my life.

"Suze, you have no idea how long I've wanted to fuck you." my stepbrother said as his dick glided in and out of my ass hole.

I rotated on his organ so that I was facing him. We made out as I rocked up and down on him, urging his cock to go as far as it could in my ass. He put each arm under each of my thighs and lifted me up about three inches above his balls. I moaned in pleasure as he pounded me with his huge cock over and over again. My screaming was so loud that I was sure the neighbors could hear, but neither of us cared.

We stopped and I led his dick into my pussy once more. The hard core pounding began again. Our breathing became heavier and heavier as we neared climax.

"Yes! Yes! Yessssssss!" I yelled as he shot his load in my pussy. It felt incredible and warm as I made circles with my hip movements on it.

A second later I sucked our combined cum off his dick, all the while he was still breathing heavily.

Ever since that night, we always

have sex when our parents aren't home, which is pretty much half the time. There's nothing else I think about now other than having my stepbrother's huge dick in me.


	2. Chapter 2

I heard throaty husky voices. I heard Suze's southern drawl as she begged him to shove his cock in her. I also heard him answer her that he was going to fuck her good...He was going to give her his thick cock. I heard a lot of meaningless phrases. He was already fucking her at the best rate that he could manage. He was slapping heavily against her inner thighs as he slammed into her. Our step-sister. All this talk was for the simple reason that they had to be aware every second of what they were doing.

By now I was standing at the foot of the open door and watching the two rutting people before me. They were so caught up in what they were doing that they weren't even remotely aware that I was there. I had not crept up when I came to the bedroom. Matter of fact I was talking out loud to myself at the time. I knew that she was in the bedroom but I never would have dreamed of what she was doing.

Really what caught me was every time he would draw his cock out of Suze's cunt, how she moaned in pleasure of him rubbing her hands all over his 'okay' abbs. And I realised I was jealous, they are step siblings and Suze is aware of that but she took a risk on Jake out of all people and squirmed under the pleasure of his long throbbing cock.

Thats when i got the brilliant idea of how to wreck revenge on them both at the same time.I could start to read Suze reach her climax as she started to bobble up and down on Jakes dick and he moaned in lust pushing her further into him "Oh Jake"

"Mmm Suze your so wet... Cum for me"

She started breathing heavily as he gained control and thrusted faster into her gleaming wet pussy. Her ass jiggled and bounce each time his dick entered her again and Suze moaned each time erousing me. I pictured her moaning as fuck her hard in the pussy doggy style, and I dump my load into her drenching wet pussy as she moans my name in ecstasy "Oh Brad baby, I need you more, I want more of you mmm fuck me harder"

I slowly reached into my pants and I felt my cock till it got hard. I was wide awake and the knot that filled my gut was pure hate. Hate atJake. Hate at Suze. Hate at everything in the world right then.

"! WHAT THE HELLJAKE- AND SUZE!"

They broke apart almost instantly, almost, and just as Jake was cumming in her pussy. She climb off him and off the bed in shock, his cum dripped down her leg. "Brad! Its not what you think-please please dont tell mum and dad- We can explain-"

She rambled on. She's so cute when she's nervous as she talked fast while searching for a sheet to cover up those perfectly firm breast of hers. I felt my dick get harder as I watched her. What am I saying! Snap out of it!

"Omg Jake how could you take advantage of her like that! You guys are sick! Sick and mum and dad are gonna separate you when they get home!

This time Jake was the one to talk "Stop making things difficult you're not going to tell anyone! Got that buddy!"

"No sorry couldn't comprehend that sentence, allI heard was "I fucked our sexy-wait just step sister"" Wow I felt good, Jake's face drained of colour as I was definite serious and his fear pleased me.

But Suze on the other hand she looked close to tears.

"Without looking back I slammed their door shut and went in my own room and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow


	3. Chapter 3

'_Without looking back I slammed their door shut and went in my own room and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow'_

It seemed like only minutes later when I felt someone sucking my dick. I just laid there, my hands clasped behind my head, with my eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of who I presumed was Suze sucking me. It was pitch black in the room as she bobbed on my hard on, then she lifted off and I felt her work her way up, then straddle me with her hips as she lined my cock up with her pussy. Then the exquisite sensation as she lowered herself down, impaling herself on my rigid pole. But something was different about the way it felt as she slowly sank down on me. Then she leaned over and found my face with hers and kissed me. Then I came to my senses.

I reached over and turned on the light on the bed side table, "Suze! What are you doing?" I shouted, as she continued riding my cock.

"I'm having sex you! What did you think I was doing?"

"No! We can't!" I shouted. "We are siblings! Omfg"

"Step-Siblings and I don't care"

"No! We can't!" And with that I rolled us over and pulled my cock out of her pussy and got out of bed.

"Brad, no! Come back, I want you to fuck me and cum in me!" Suze shouted.

I went back to the bed and sat on the scrambled over to me and started kissing me frantically. I took her by the arms and pushed her back a little.

"Suze, stop!" I said, and then the 16 year old girl burst into tears.

"Im sorry, I just felt really turned on when I saw your cock through your pants when you saw me and Jake" She sobbed and her emerald eyes widened with realisation then "Oh my god please don't tell mum and Andy! Im actually begging you Dop-Brad I mean! please!" then she jumped up and started for the door, crying.

I jumped up and grabbed her before she got out the door.

"Suze, wait!"

She turned and I could see the tears streaming down her face.

"Suze, you don't understand. I want you, and I like you! You're a beautiful girl!"

"Then why did you make me stop fucking you?" She sobbed.

"Because Suze its not right"

"But you want me"

"Yes but-"

"But I want to be with you, I want to have sex with you! It felt so good when Jake was inside me! I tried picturing It with you and it was soooo much better than I could ever imagine! So much better than Jakes massive cock"

"Ah, I wondered how you were taking me so easily."

Suze had calmed down and stopped crying, just a sniffle or two now. We sat back on the bed and I held her and caressed her.

I pulled her face to mine and kissed her, she finally relaxed a little and kissed me back.

I looked into her eyes, "Just because we can't fuck, doesn't mean we can't do other stuff."

Suze's eyes widened and a big smile took over her face. I kissed her again and started kissing my way down her body, stopping and lavishing some attention on each of her nipples, making her squirm. I started down her body again, then thinking about Suze, I started kissing and licking around her belly button, but she wasn't as ticklish. I looked up at her face and she was smiling at me.

I moved down some more and lifted her knees and pushed them back, spreading her pussy open to my gaze. It was beautiful, pink and moist. I leaned in and ran my flattened tongue along her length, from her asshole to her clit, eliciting a moan of pleasure from the young girl. I then reached up and slid my finger into her as I licked all around her clit. Suze bucked her hips up, pushing hard into my face. I grabbed her hips and pushed her back down to the bed and held her there as I sucked her pussy and tongued her clit.

"Oooohhh, oooohhhh, aaaaahhhh, YES, YES, YES!" Suze shouted as she exploded into her climax.

Her whole body shuddered and her pussy clamped down on my tongue as I fucked her with it. Then she just wilted into the bed, totally spent, panting as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Oh...Brad...I've never...cum so...hard...before!" She said as she panted.

I moved back up and lay on top of the girl and kissed her.

We lay there kissing some more, then I rolled to the side and pulled Suze around so she was spooned to me, my cock snuggled in her ass cheeks. I reached around and ran my hand down to her pussy and touched her clit. Suze jumped a little and put her hand over mine and held it still.

"Too much, too sensitive right now..." She breathed.

So I just held her, kissing her neck and ear as we lay there. After a while I felt her start to wiggle her ass, rubbing against my hard cock. She reached back and took hold of it and squeezed.

"Seems like someone needs some relief." She said as she turned to face me.

Suze stroked my hard on with one hand although she could barely wrap her small hand all the way around it.

She pushed me onto my back and moved down and sucked the head into her mouth.

"Oh my god Suze, how do you make me feel like this" I moaned aloud. Having her soft lips caress my hard member was like heaven on earth.

Suze sucked and licked and bobbed, she was better at it than Debby. She tried to take more in, until she gagged and backed off. She was great, like she was making love to my cock. Soon I could feel the cum building and Suze seemed to sense it too and increased her efforts.

"Oh baby, I'm about to cum!"

Suze kept sucking and stroking the part of my cock she couldn't get into her mouth. Then I arched my back and started shooting. When the first shot squirted in her mouth Suze pulled off and kept stroking me as shot after shot of my cum splattered her face. Suze sucked on the head of my cock, nursing the last of my cum from it, swallowing as she did. She opened her eyes and she smiled at me. Then she moved up and kissed me and I kissed her back. Suze licked the cum up and kissed me again and again. After a while she laid on me and drifted off to sleep, I turned the light off and held her tight as I drifted off to sleep as well.

Someone was shaking my shoulder again as I woke up with Suze still laying on me, or at least mostly on me, her head on my chest and her upper body laying sort of over my side, and she had her leg draped over me, her thigh and ass rubbing on my cock.

"Hold me tight." She purred.

I wrapped my arms around her blossoming chest why she continued to rub me with her ass, now against my swelling manhood. My hands were it the perfect position to gently fondle around her enlarging conical breasts, every so often stroking across the nipple. This would cause her to grind harder against my staff. Suze's hands I could feel working feverishly down below. One of them reached through her legs grabbed my cock and pulled it between her legs. The top of my dick was now pressed up against her cunt. I could feel her juices, she was so hot against my cock, I swore she could have burst into flames. She kept curling her hips so she could slide back and forth against my goods, all the while abusing her clit with her free hand. I wasn't long before I could feel her trembling, and starting to tense up.

I whispered in her ear "I can feel it, your so hot and wet, cum for me baby, its ok, let it go, I love you Suze, cum for me."

She stiffened up like a piece of oak, a deep from within growl escaped her, her thighs clamped so hard on my cock that if it had bones in it they would have snapped. After a few minutes she finally regained control of her body. She layed there catching her breath, "Brad, did you mean it? Do you love me?" she asked. "Yes Suze I do. It's not right or even legal to have the feelings I do for you. But yes I love you." I said as I tightened my embrace as kissed the top of her head.

A few minutes passed then I heard Suze's soft voice in my ear "Brad I can't stand it anymore I'm just yearning and can't stand it...you've been so nice, kind, and gentle. I want you in me. I want you to do it now, Your hard on is the biggest and thickest ive seen before, and I want to ride it continuously" Before I could respond she planted the longest, softest, most heart felt kiss on me.

I moaned, a bit too loudly

" Oh Suze yess... Cum on my dick"

Both of my heads were now in complete agreement. I gently rolled her onto her back, never breaking eye contact. I moved down and covered her velvety honeypot with licks and kisses. I moved back up kissing my way back up to her mouth, kissing her with her own juices still on my face. I let my huge cock rest in her young cleft slowly grinding back and forth against her labia and clit. She gasped

"You're teasing me...I need it...I need it inside of me Brad...please don't tease..." I leaned back slightly, straightened my cock out and placed the head firmly against the opening of her treasure chest.

Another slight push and her muscles gave way and allowed the head to pass. Suze let out a gasp of surprise and a moan of pleasure at the same time. Her pussy was so hot and tight against my thick shaft. the muscles in her vaginal walls were rippling trying to pull me in further, but I knew I had to take it easy. I was moving in and out very slowly just the head maybe a little more, occasionally bumping into her intact cherry. When that happened her breathing would pick up, and she would give me a frightened look which she tried to hide.

I kissed her gently on the forehead and told her it would hurt a little but I would be gentle and we would just work with the head for a few minutes, she smiled and I felt some of the tension release and her relax. It was at that moment I pushed forward going balls deep into territory, feeling her hymen tear in two along the way. I could hear her try to let out a yelp but her voice wouldn't work as she squeezed her eyes shut and a tear ran down her cheek. I gently wiped away her tear and said

"Suze honey I'm so sorry, if you knew it was coming you would have tensed up, and it would have hurt a lot more. I'm going to leave it all the way in until the pain goes away, and then it gets a lot better...ok?"Suze nodded and managed a weak smile.

After a few minutes the spasming ceased and I could feel her pulse against my huge cock. I started slow at first pulling out an inch and putting it back in, I had her play with her clit while I progressed to two inches in and out, then three and so on until she was fucking like a pro. She got into her groove moving in sync with me and moaning. Between her noises and the heat and tightness of her freshly invaded twat, my balls were starting to do their thing causing the pace of my pumping to increase. I blurted out

"Suze I'mmmm cummming!" I felt every bone in her body jerk tight as she yelled "Meeee Tooooo!" Suze's pussy pulled tighter the muscles rippling and bringing me over the top. I unloaded load after sticky load into her love canal, as we were locked in a tight passionate embrace that neither of us could release from!

As we lay there coming down from our mutual orgasms, we could very clearly hear other voice in the throws of another orgasm...Jake had undoubtedy been watching!


End file.
